bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Maud Montgomery
was a member of the American Organization known as The Guild. Her ability is known as Anne of Abyssal Red. Appearance Lucy has long, dark red hair with choppy bangs put in two thick braids. On the left side of her head, she has a white flower hairpiece. She has green eyes and pale skin with a short, slim build. She also has braces, though not clearly visible in the manga. Personality Due to her poor treatment at the orphanage along with treated as only a pawn by the Guild, she has a very twisted personality. However, outside of this she comes off as haughty and rude to hide her true character. After her defeat at the hands of Atsushi, it is implied that she grew feelings for him, as he was one of the few to show his true kindness and concern for her well-being. Ability The ability, , allows her to create an alternate reality known as "Anne's Room", in which people are imprisoned if they get caught by Anne the Monster while playing hide-and-seek. First appear in Chapter 16, Lucy entraps any who are in her ability's range inside the "Anne's Room". Before the "Game" starts, she will ask if the people would like to leave the "Game" by exiting through a door that connects the "Room" with the outside world. Once these people are out, they will lose their memories from when they were inside the "Room". In Chapter 28, Lucy helps Atsushi to escape from Moby Dick with her ability. She also saves a drowning Atsushi in Chapter 43 by jumping into the sea to bring him to Anne's Room. Background Like Atsushi, Lucy, as a child, had no parents and lived in an orphanage. The people in the orphanage, however, also treated her harshly, and that the place she lived in was "a terribly cold place." She would work for a whole day with freezing water and a dishcloth, which made her fingers ache for several days. She also makes her clothes from patched up leftovers and would wear it for a year. She would wash dishes all day with aching hands. In chapter 28, She reveals that she also received a permanent scar on her right arm from a hot iron poker, that of similar to Atsushi's scar by his stomach, which serves as an example of how bad the orphanage treated Lucy. She mentions that she was called a "freak" because of her ability, and later on, was taken into the Guild because of her ability. Plot Lucy first shown in Chapter 15 where she accompanied Fitzgerald during the visit to Armed Detectives Company. After the meeting, Kenji was ordered to send them off and he was nowhere to be seen as the three Guild members stepped out of the elevator, which was Lucy's doings. Lucy then appears in Chapter 28 on Moby Dick. Later on, she taunts Atsushi as he is imprisoned in a cell. She then helps him to escape and asks him to come back one day and save her. In Chapter 33 she is seen tied up and being escorted out of a helicopter by Mark Twain. She then along with the other Guild members are seen driving away in a car. In Chapter 38, she is seen with a metal box, but when she sees Atsushi she runs away. Later on, she comes out as the new waitress of a cafe but throws the metal box at Atsushi while blushing when she sees him. In Chapter 43, she is first seen glaring at Atsushi and Kyouka as they enter the cafe. She takes their orders and gives a dispatch for Kyouka, a report about her parents. But one page of the report is missing and they go out to find it. Lucy turns out to have the missing page and throws it into a river for Atsushi to catch. Atsushi finds the page but gets tangled in a bunch of chains. Lucy then jumps into the river to save him. Trivia * It is implied that she grew feelings for Atsushi after Chapter 43. * She shares her birthday with another Guild member, Mark Twain, November 30th. * Lucy is also an orphan in her past. * Lucy shares many similarities with Anne from Anne of Green Gables:''' '''both are orphans, enjoy speaking, dreaming, and even share physical similarities. Both have red hair tied behind them in pigtails. Character Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guild Members Category:Ability Users